our lives as teenage werewolves
by rilianeL.D.A.boss
Summary: The kagamine twins get bitten by an evil wolf and become cursed.
1. Chapter 1: the twins who cried wolf

It was late at night when we woke up from our "cat nap", as we twins call it. He promised me we would take a ride in our road roller, so I yelled at him to wake up. One of his blue eyes shot open. "What time is it?" he asked. I looked at the clock, and it said _10:47._ I didn't tell him what time it was, because I knew he would just say "oh, wow! It sure is late! Im sorry, but it's WAY too late to go for that ride! Sorry sis!" I hate it when he does that. "Well, let's go for that ride." He said. My brother len has never actually kept a promise before…how strange. We walked outside, and len started whining about how we didn't eat today. "Well hit Applebee's on our way, so chill out." I said, mocking him in a whiny voice.

When we got there, we saw a crowd of people around a table. "Whoa, whats that?" len asked curiously. We made our way over to the table, and we saw a girl sitting at a table. The weird thing was she appeared to be like reading someone's palm or something like that. "Cool! How much!?" len said happily. "Don't get any ideas, Lenny. She's probably just a fake." I said trying to make him understand. Then, we heard an unfamiliar voice: "come to me children,_ you_ don't have too pay. I want to show you that I am no fake." She said, sorta creepily. It really creeped me out, but len seemed perfectly fine with it. "Come on young lady, don't be shy, I wont hurt you, you both will be fine." She said. I finally sat down, just realizing how she knew we were related. I thought to myself, "She probably has heard of us before, were a big thing you know."

She started reading our palms, and her eyes filled up with fear. "A horrible thing shall come upon you tonight! Beware of the beast, look out for the bite!" she said looking like she just saw somebody commit murder. "What the heck are you talking about, your crazy!" len said angrily. It's funny how he said that, because he dragged us into that in the first place. We left, even without eating. We didn't speak to each other until we spotted something run across the road. We pulled over, and ran toward it. It was a shiny black animal, and it had piercing yellow eyes. Right when we were a foot away from it, it jumped onto us, growling viciously. I felt a sharp pain it the wrist, and I felt blood trickle down. It was so painful, but iy happened so fast. After the attack, we called 911 and an ambulance took us to the hospital. Len looked like he was in pain, then I noticed the bite mark on his neck. It was red and black, both colors of blood, wet and dry. I closed by eyes as I reached out for Len's hand. He held onto it tightly, as if he understood the feeling I had. He did. Twins always do.


	2. Chapter 2:the mark

At the hospital we were greeted by our friends, Miku and Luka. I felt sick to my stomach, not because I had been attacked by a rabid animal, but because I was worried about how my friends would feel. "Oh my god, what happened?" Luka cried. "We were attacked by this big…dog thing." Len said. "How big was the dog?" the doctor asked him. I answered instead. "It wasn't a dog, it was a wolf." I answered matter-of-factly. "About how big?" the doctor asked us. "Umm, I don't really recall how big it was….but it was pretty big for a wolf." I replied with a shaky voice. "I was so scared when I heard about what had happened!" miku cried quietly, trying not to (she cries easily). We were sent back home, but we still hurt a lot. I was surprised when the dog ran away when I tried to pet him…he usually love people! My wrist was wrapped in gauze, so maybe he thought I was a mummy or something. Len said he ran away when he tried to pet him, as well. Maybe the dog was just spooked or something. I had an unexplainable craving for meat, so I went to the freezer and grabbed the package of raw hamburger. It tasted surprisingly delightful, and the best thing is, it still had blood on it. I ate it quick and growled at anyone who came near. By doing that, I made Yuki cry.

Len was looking at a book called "the complete wolf" when I walked in. "look, rin. All of these people are _werewolves._" Len said shoving the book in my face. I sorta believed him, because I studied werewolves in class last month, and the stories in those books seemed oddly realistic. "Ok, so?" I replied. Then he picked up another book. He skimmed through the pages until he got to a page with what seemed to be a hand with an oddly shaped bite mark on it. Len took a marker and took my gauze off and started drawing something on my wrist. "What the heck, len! Stop!" I said pulling away.

"Look at that bite mark!" len yelled grabbing my wrist. I was too tired to pull away, so I let him talk. He made a star on my wrist, and it took me 5 seconds to realize what it was.

I slapped len for doing that, because I had been raised catholic. He had been, too. Now the bite mark on my hand looked identical to the one in the book. He made the same mark on his bite, a star. "It's the mark of the beast…the mark of a werewolf." Len said.

I looked at the mark on his neck, and realized he wasn't lying. He was a Lycanthrope, and I was too. I grabbed him and held him close, not letting go. This was our new life now, so we must learn how to live like a lycan.


End file.
